Voice controlled systems may use voice triggers that may enable the systems to perform tasks in response to key phrases. For example, users of such devices may utter a specific key phrase to initiate interaction with the device.
The same numbers are used throughout the disclosure and the figures to reference like components and features. Numbers in the 100 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 1; numbers in the 200 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 2; and so on.